yuyuhakushofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story Begins: Takeshi Meets Teru
Dreams of Death Darkness was all that could be spelled in a place like this. Teru wandered through the vast halls of an ancient castle, awkwardly enough in his pajamas. He could almsot see the chilled wisps manifest before him as he shivered, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. He froze suddenly, he was beginning to hear voices...Ghosts maybe? No. He perks his ears and listened intently, seeing the source coming from an inclining set of stairs. He creeped up them gently, holding onto the rail carefully as the walkway spiralled. Eventually he could understand their words as they echoed through the building, so he stood still a moment to take them in. "Master, are you sure such direct action should be taken?" Said a powerful and deep voice. "Do not question my methods, it must be done this way." Said a smaller, yet intimidating voice. It reeked of cold apathy, and a condescending attitude that told Teru he was in charge. Something he had said had seemed to trigger intesnse fear in the larger creature, for he had began to studder and plead with his words. "I-I'm...Sorry master, plea...please forgive me, it will never happen again." "Quite." Was the master's only response as Teru could hear the larger creature sigh with relief. Teru managed to sidestep his way to the top, ducking behind the railing and peering into the archway that showed two figures peering into a spiritual mirror of sorts. The larger was most likely the one taking orders, a huge, goblin-like creature with commanding wings. The smaller couldn't be seen well, he was wearing a long black cloak with green markings on its' lining, something that reeked of the shadows. Teru managed to stretch far enough to see who they were peering at...Hismelf! They were watching him in his sleep! In his surprise he slid his hand off of the rail, accidentally knocking a torch off of it. Immediately the smaller figure peered towards him with green eyes that could bring terror to the bravest of men. For a moment he was blinded in their power but rubbed his eyes and opened them. When his vision cleared he saw the goblin standing over him and he shrieked in horror as the creature brought its' hand down over his face, to put him asleep, perhaps forever... Fire Teru sat up quickly in bed. He looked around and realized that it had been a dream, nothing more, nothing less. He tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't for some reason. Teru began to sweat and realized that something was very warm downstairs. He crawled out of bed and walked down the stairs. What he saw shocked him. The house was on fire, and Teru saw his mom unconcious in the kitchen. Teru dashed for her, picked her up, and with all his strength ran for the door. Teru felt the flames lick at him, and he suddenly felt his pajamas catch on fire, at the door way he tripped, his mom rolled out of his hands and landed on the sidewalk, scraped but alive. As Teru fell he realized, that this was probably the end, seeing as how he was on fire and falling. However, right as he hit the concrete, he didn't feel it, and in fact he hadn't hit it. He was falling through some sort of portal, and he knew that it was going to hurt even more when he landed. He closed his eyes an braced for impact. He hit the ground, but not that hard at all. In fact he felt like he had simply been laying there the entire time. However he was still burning and he waited for it all to end. Twilight A kid with light brown skin walked through the forest towards the sound of a thump. As he got closer, he felt heat radiating and came across a kid that was on fire. Hmm... portal crack... fire where he's from... he thought. He formed ice around the fire, putting it out. He then looked at the wound and noticed that he had barely been burned. Part Fire Yokai... hmm... The kid healed the other's wounds and waited for him to wake up. 5 minutes later, he did. Teru slowly woke up from his sleep, oddly however he felt refreshed instead of like crap. He looked around to see a kid his age playing an ocarina. Teru sat up and said, "Who are you?" The kid looked at Teru, stopped playing, and said, "Takeshi who are you?" "Teru... did you heal these wounds?" "Yeah, doesn't matter though..." "Where am I?" Takeshi looked at him and said, "The Demon Plane..." Teru stared at him and asked, "How do I get back to earth?" Takeshi sighed and said, "Apparently you've been put on a hit list... so you should come back prepared... I'll train you in the way of the sword if you want." Teru knew that he woul probably need it so he said, "Sure." "Ok then we start immediately," Takeshi suddenly had two swords in his hand. He handed one to Teru. "Begin." Teru lunged, and the training began.